In bottle washing machines it is necessary to spray the inside of the bottle at various stages. The conveyor must be kept running. In order to obtain any meaningful flow into the bottle the bottle must be aligned with the spray for some period of time. In the past the spray nozzle was made to travel with the conveyor for some distance and then return to its starting point. This reciprocating motion becomes a limiting factor on conveyor speed and with conveyor speed limited the machine output was limited.